noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Maduke
The 2nd Elder (Kor. 2장로) is the Lord of werewolves. Appearance He appears to be a relatively tall individual, with light grey hair partitioned to a side and yellow eyes. He is dressed in similar black and golden attire worn by clan leaders with a shroud to go over it. Personality The 2nd Elder is a very keen sighted person, being the first to be aware of the fact that the 4th and 9th Elders are carrying out their own schemes without the awareness of the rest of the Union. He is also seen to be arrogant when saying they can destroy the union any time they want with a sadistic smile. Plot He is first seen sitting on a throne in a large room and is approached by the 5th Elder, who is answering his summons. He informs her about the activities of the 4th and 9th Elders and directly orders her to investigate all their activities. In Chapter 313 , he discovered that Muzaka, the former lord of werewolves, is alive. Barely managing to maintain composure from the shocking revelation, he and other elders abruptly ended their conference. Soon after, he furiously admonishes Roctis and his clan for hiding Muzaka. Later the 5th Elder reports to him that both the 4th and 9th Elders have been killed, the 4th by the Noblesse. She also reports to him that Muzaka was there and that it seemed like he has always been there. After she has returned with Kentas, he tells them that he suspects there may be more Elders, if not all of them except for him, who are involved in the hiding of Muzaka. Kentas asks whether they should attack the Union and then pleads for him to give the command. However, the 2nd Elder, with a sadistic grin on his face, says that they can always destroy an organization such as Union and tells them to search for Muzaka, whilst also keeping a close eye on South Korea, where the Noblesse reappeared. He next appears in Chapter 317, in which he rebukes Crombel for being late to a meeting, which was ironically proposed by Crombel himself. During the meeting, the 2nd Elder remains silent, just listening to the conversation between Crombel and the 1st Elder, about how the Union is going to fill the void left by the 9th Elder's sudden death. When Crombel proposes that he would like a promotion to the role of Union's leading scientist, the 2nd Elder is disgusted by the endless greed of humans. However, he agrees with the 1st Elder, in saying that the role of the 9th Elder is very important and that they will decide once the other Elders are present. Powers and Abilities He is yet to be seen in actual combat but judging by his position as 2nd Elder and as Lord of the werewolves, he is undoubtedly an immensely powerful individual. He effectively manages and controls his werewolf minions well, as Kentas, for all his warlike disposition, still bows down to the command of the 2nd Elder. Navigation Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:The Lord